Zhu You Cai
Chang He, also known as Zhu You Cai, is a former Dynast from True Sacred Yin World. With time, he became a follower of Su Ming. Appearance As Cheng He, he was a white-haired middle-aged man with an expression of grief and utter despair due to having given up on all hope.Ch. 1026 As Zhu You Cai, he was an incredibly plump human. He had a hideous look formed by layers of thick fat on his face. His eyes were crimson red, and he had a set of tusks in his mouth. He had messy hair. Pain was hidden in his expression, along with a great self-loathing.Ch. 977 Personality After he lost his wife, he became full of sorrow. Background Chang He was the disciple of the Sublime Paragon of True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1002 He was in Life Realm and practiced Sacred Yin's Extermination Dao. Chang He was suppose to become next Kalpa Lord of Sacred Yin World, but his wife passed away, and it was due to the Master he idolized since he was young. The woman's corpse turned into a faint red medicinal core. When his Master asked him to swallow it to step into Death Realm, Chang He went against his Master. He didn't want to learn the Extermination Dao and enter Death Realm. His body was exiled to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, but his soul had already died a long time ago when the woman in his arms closed her eyes. At some point, he entered the fifth kiln. There he fought many Fire Spirits, but was defeated. Fire Spirits used the fire of the fifth kiln to melt half of his body and seal his soul.Ch. 1001 After he died in fifth kiln, Change He woke up inside the person known as Zhu You Cai. he could feel there was another person coexisting with him, the real Zhu You Cai. From then on, Change He lived under Zhu You Cai's identity on Husband Gazing Mountain.Ch. 1034 Chang He claimed he died in the fifth kiln and since then he was Zhu You Cai.Ch. 1101 History Book 4 On the seventh day since the fifth kiln started spewing fire, a huge black boar came out from a gigantic cave at the mountainside of Husband Gazing Mountain. It roared to clear out the flames around the mountain. Then it's body shrank into an incredibly plump human. He charged towards the fifth kiln. Zhu You Cai ran into Flame Fiends' Progenitor and they clashed shortly. Later Huang Mei with a gourd ran into them. Then they noticed Su Ming in the body formed by Xuan Family's supreme treasure on Resentful Wei.Ch. 978 Few days later, as they were all waiting, Sir Wu and Reverend Zi Long appeared. Su Ming noticed Dao Kong's catwoman with Sir Wu. After purple flames disappeared, they all entered the huge green kiln.Ch. 979 When the black flames went away, asleep Fire Spirits appeared inside the kiln.Ch. 982 When they awoken, everyone sped to the Spirit Trudging Platforms.Ch. 983 Su Ming came out to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the third border from dimension of Treant Ta Luo. Reverend Zi Long and Huang Mei were already waiting there. Some time later, Zhu You Cai and Sir Wu appeared and they were suprised that Su Ming was already there before them. When Wu was biting a catwoman again, Su Ming had a killing intent coming from his soul.Ch. 991 When Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui's Nascent Divinity appeared, everyone but Su Ming was suprised. They suspected each other for a while. Sir Wu had malicious and greedy feelings, because Nascent Divinity of cultivator in Mastery Realm had many uses. Huo Kui cunningly asked Su Ming for protection, placing Su Ming in danger from others.Ch. 992 He swore and oath. Then they all entered dimension again, going towards next level. As everyone disappeared from the Spirit Trudging Platforms, Sir Wu came back and entered the same dimension as Su Ming and Huo Kui.Ch. 993 When Su Ming took Life Inequity Spear from skeleton of the disciple of Sacred Yin's Kalpa Lord in the cave of Fire Spirits, Zhu You Cai shuddered, despite beeing in another dimension. He sensed that he became free. He wanted to go to the Fifth True World more than before and find an Abyss Builder to ressurect his loved one. Zhu You Cai arrived at the dimension with supreme treasure, where the body of the supreme treasure of Xuan Shang was already. They started the fight, but Su Ming arrived there with Flame Fiends' Progenitor soon after. Zhu You Cai was a bit suprised. He recognized Xuan Family's supreme treasure. Then he rushed towards the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Su Ming thrown Life Inequity Spear at him. Su Ming recognized Zhu You Cai as the middle-aged man from the memories of the spear. Zhu You Cai casually caught it and tamed it. Then he gave it back to Su Ming and he left the dimension.Ch. 1003 Later, everyone arrived at the dimension with legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. During the climb there were tremors and Xu Hui fell down. Su Ming saved her with Zhu You Cai, but he was left in the black canyon.Ch. 1007 While everyone was climbing, above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's the gate to earth test. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit.Ch. 1014 As Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art, Ya Mu's dimension was collapsing. Others were transfered to next dimensions.Ch. 1016 Zhu You Cai was sitting in tears and murmuring to a faint red medicinal core that he will definitely head to the Fifth True World, find Abyss Builders and ressurect her.Ch. 1019 After Su Ming got the fifth stone from the core and left the fifth kiln with Xu Hui, Xuan Shang, Reverend Zi Long, Flame Fiends' Progenitor, Long Hai and Zhu You Cai were expelled by him from inside. Su Ming gave Huo Kui a corpse of Sir Wu, but Zi Long snatched it. He wanted the blood of Ancient Wu. As Su Ming turned gray, deathly, freezing presence akin to midwinter could be felt. Su Ming made Long Hai to attack, because of his oath. He implied to Zhu You Cai he would help with ressurection of his wife. And he made Huo Kui to also make an effort fighting Zi Long.Ch. 1023 As Su Ming turned them against Zi Long, the Reverend was in trap. He wanted to fight anyway, but Su Ming offered him some of the God Ascension Nectar, if he guards him for a year. Then Su Ming allowed Huo Kui fuse into Sir Wu's corpse for the same condition. Also, Su Ming swore Long Hai to grant him freedom and help Zhu You Cai after a year of being a guard. When Su Ming and others left, Xuan Shang was sucked back into the fifth kiln. They went to meet Dust Burners' Progenitor. Su Ming asked him to send Xu Hui away. In return the Progenitor asked a handful of dirt from Burning Dust Planet, Fire Spirits' birthplace.Ch. 1024 The rest went to fifth ocean, to open a passage to the Fifth True World. As powerful cultivators came lured by the fifth stone, Su Ming's guards were fighting them.Ch. 1025 Huo Kui fought thousands of ferocious beasts. Reverend Zi Long fought a giant with two heads. Long Hai fought an old woman. As two gigantic dark turtle appeared, Zhu You Cai stepped in. He grabbed Life Inequity Spear from Su Ming and his presence changed. He anihilated almost everyone who came for the fifth stone, leaving other Su Ming's guards stunned.Ch. 1026 After six months, Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races came. Soon after, the guardians of the fifth ocean arrived. They asked for offering. When Long Hai noticed their predicament, he decided to leave Su Ming. He knew Reng Wu's Progenitor and asked for letting him go, which they did. Zi Long was wary of Reng Wu and guardians of the fifth ocean, so he left too. Huo Kui was conflicted, because he knew Su Ming could be devious and ruthless and he terrified him. Clone of guardian with the Mask of Happiness came forward and Huo Kui fought against him.Ch. 1027 Zhu You Cai had to fight clones of guardians with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment. Zhu You Cai wiped them out with Life Inequity Spear and wounded Virtue Rooters’ and Reng Wus’ Progenitors. Four guardians made a move and used their Runic Symbols. Huo Kui was affected and he went through happiness, anger, grief and resentment involuntarily. Zhu You Cai managed to withstand four Runic Symbols. When he executed the Endless Cycles of Life Art, Reng Wus’ Progenitor turned one of his people into a hand with a power of Death Realm, which was the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors.Ch. 1028 The hand drained Zhu You Cai of life force, but he used his Dao of Longevity to make the hand explode. The spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors recognized him being related to Hong Yue and ordered everyone from Reng Wu race to kill him. Then Su Ming opened his eyes and called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his second attack out of three promised. It destroyed Reng Wus’ Progenitor and the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors. Su Ming used Zhu You Cai to draw the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors. Then he offered all those present from Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races to the guardians of the fifth ocean to open the path to the fifth True World. He also requested to reduce time of opening the path to one day. When guardians asked for more offering, Su Ming turned crimson, a madness that screamed of destruction appeared in his eyes and the illusory outline of the fifth kiln formed in the distance. He dared them to ask again.Ch. 1029 The four guardians with masks opened the path obediently. At the instant the three pillars of light forming the triangle appeared and Su Ming was relocated, almost all the living beings in Divine Essence Star Ocean could see it. After 10 years of waiting, Huo Kui decided to leave the fifth ocean, where he saw Su Ming last time. He returned to his homeland. 72 years after Huo Kui left, Zhu You Cai also chose to leave the fifth ocean. During that time, he was pondering over similarities of his Master’s Dao of Longevity and the Dao of Life Inequity. He persistently believed that Su Ming would return and he would tell him how to resurrect his wife.Ch. 1030 Book 5 After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated. People with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared. Several days later, gray Su Ming walked out of the fog with the bald crane. Since he couldn’t find the real entrance to the Fifth True World, he decided to return to True Morning Dao World. The bald crane happily agreed about going back to True Morning Dao World for all crystals there.Ch. 1033 After picking up Huo Kui, they all visited Husband Gazing Mountain. Su Ming promised to ressurect Zhu You Cai's wife, once he activated his Abyssal World. At the mountain, the bald crane felt miserable again. Zhu You Cai agreed to follow him. All four of them left Divine Essence Star Ocean and arrived at Western Ring Nebula. Su Ming absorbed all Ecangs in the foreign land except the yellow and indigo. He became a Master of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. All stone monuments and galaxies were purple. Cultivators in the foreign land were worshipping Su Ming. He told them to reach the later stage of World Plane and he will take them out of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Zhu You Cai noticed how stronger Su Ming became. Abyss Builder's pressure and hidden malice caused Huo Kui to feel fear.Ch. 1041 Su Ming led them to the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World to retrieve the bald crane's physical body. After they arrived at the Space Sealing Rune, the bald crane went to Su Ming's storage bag. Su Ming transformed himself into Dao Kong wearing the Sacred Constellation Robe and went easily through the Rune. Zhu You Cai passed it as if he had turned into empty air. Flame Fiends’ Progenitor managed to pass through too, but he was detected by Masters of Fate, Lives and Death stationed there. Immediately three True Saints appeared. Su Ming ignored them and was just keep walking. The female True Saint wanted to teach him a lesson about disrespecting seniors, but Su Ming just slapped her. He ordered to detain them and Zhu You Cai sealed them. The old True Saint recognized him being in Life Realm and didn't make any trouble for Su Ming.Ch. 1042 After learning it was about Huo Zhu, they led them into True Sacred Yin World’s camp. The female True Saint didn't want Su Ming to harm her junior sister Huo Zhu, so she was forcing Su Ming to act in forceful manner. Huo Kui was breaking a Rune from the vortex. The old True Saint didn't warn the woman about Zhu You Cai being in Life Realm. Master of Fate, Lives and Death appeared and warned them to leave. Su Ming recognized him as the one who had pursued him to Western Ring Nebula’s foreign lands. That Almighty's palm crashed against Huo Kui's palm of flames. When Su Ming smiled maliciously, Zhu You Cai, being from True Sacred Yin World, stepped in and asked them to open the Rune.Ch. 1043 As the presence of Life Realm spreaded, female and middle-aged man True Saints were shocked. Master of Fate, Lives and Death didn't interfere with Zhu You Cai, but also said, that because of the laws, if Huo Zhu didn't want to leave, she didn't have to. As Zhu You Cai was ripping the Rune apart, one of his elders from True Sacred Yin World told them to leave. When Zhu You Cai and Su Ming didn't listen, elder in Life Realm ordered to kill Huo Zhu, chase away Zhu You Cai and cripple Dao Kong, who was Su Ming.Ch. 1044 As Su Ming made the fifth kiln appear, everyone was in disbelief, because of that legendary item. Almighty in Life Realm was apologizing Su Ming and callin it a misunderstanding. Su Ming activated fifth kiln and it burned nearly ten thousand cultivators from True Sacred Yin World. Many Radix Planets collapsed. After declarations of going to war, Xu Hui appeared, calling Dao Kong, His Highness.Ch. 1045 Almighty in Life Realm was shocked by Dao Kong being one of the Dynasts. He also noticed that Almighties from True Morning Dao World were not interfering with Dao Kong’s actions and were only watching. Ten Almighties from True Sacred Yin World attacked Su Ming. The supreme treasures in the hands of six out of ten Almighties fell out of their hands and floated to Su Ming. Seven remaining Almighties' attacks were rebounded by the fifth kiln barrier and they were injured. As Su Ming killed one of three escaping Almighties, others started to escape too. Then the fifth kiln destroyed another Almighty.Ch. 1046 Female True Saint tried to escape, but Su Ming mad the fifth kiln absorb her. The only thing left out of her was a soul with memories. Su Ming crushed her soul and absorbed her memories. Almighty in Life Realm tried to stop Su Ming, warning him about their Kalpa Lord. Su Ming decided to kill one more Almighty. The one who chased him in the past. The fifth kiln destroyed him and his Nascent Divinity was sucked inside it. The he went to the planet with a desert.Ch. 1047 After Huo Zhu died, Su Ming took her storage bag, in which he found a black coffin. The bald crane came out and sensed his presence from the carcass inside the coffin. It was reluctant to fuse, so decided to leave it for other time. They left the planet and the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1048 After arriving at the the camp of the forces from True Morning Dao World, Su Ming was greeted by nine Frail Darknesses, Tai An Yin and other Almighties. Nine Frail Darknesses were very excited seeing their Young Master. Tai An Yin was very impressed by Su Ming's skills. They told him, that Dao Kong was designated a Dynast, at the time when Su Ming had walked out of the fifth kiln. Then they explained about competition between ten Dynasts. Tai An Yin let Su Ming know what might await him in True Morning Dao World. They also mentioned war with the Immortals' Union. Tai An Yin added how grateful he was to the Progenitor and wished honestly best of luck. Su Ming boarded a galactic warship and left the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1049 Su Ming arrived to True Morning Dao World with the bald crane, Xu Hui, Huo Kui, Zhu You Cai, nine Frail Darknesses and other his servants. As a member of the alien race from Divine Essence Star Ocean, Huo Kui was filled with uneasiness towards that place, so he had instinctively hidden his presence. Xu Hui was explaining to Su Ming the structure of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1050 When they were seven days away from Morning Dao Sect, they met Dao Fei Feng. After he behaved arrogantly and obscenely, Su Ming ordered to take his head and hang it on the bow of his ship.Ch. 1051 Huo Kui's and Zhu You Cai's powers were hidden, so Dao Fei Feng and his companions were just laughing. When Flame Fiends’ Progenitor presence spreaded out, they expressions changed, recognizing him as a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death. A huge palm of flames killed all of his companions. When Huo Kui failed to kill Dao Fei Feng, Su Ming succeeded, despite the arrival of his grandfather Dao Hua Lin. After that, they continued their travel. They ran into a battle at the one of the one hundred and eight Relocation spots Morning Dao Sect had.Ch. 1054 When they got closer, Su Ming asked for a red banner. One of nine Frail Darknesses created it and it was hung on Su Ming's galactic warship. Cultivators on warships were ordered to prove their worth, so they charged towards Immortals shouting name of Dao Kong. Huo Kui attacked with hidden power like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.Ch. 1056 While the Eye of the Sacred Temple was observing the battle, Su Ming ordered Huo Kui to burn every Immortal, so that the Sacred Temple of the Immortals’ Union could see it.Ch. 1058 After they Su Ming went with his entourage through Relocation Rune. They arrived at one of Morning Dao Sect's floating continents. Many cultivators were gathered to see Dao Kong. After seeing him, their cultivation bases to become chaotic and their hearts trembled. Su Ming asked for someone, who was familiar with the sect to join him. Then Tai Shan recognized Huo Kui, used biting words and they clashed with their palms. His strike was to test whether there was some sort of seal in the body of Flame Fiends’ Progenitor. Tai Shan apologized, explained they are friends and offered his disciple Ma Fei to be Su Ming's follower instead of some outsider. After that, Dao Fei Xian attacked Su Ming, becasue he killed his older brother.Ch. 1061 While Su Ming ignored his attack, Tai Shan blocked it. They totally ignored Dao Fei Xian, which angered him more and more. Tai Shan suggested Su Ming to go to the Sect Elder Chamber to meet the three Sect Masters, becasue the ceremony would be held soon. Su Ming let Huo Kui go with his old friend.Ch. 1062 Later, guests from other three Great True Worlds arrived for the Anointment Ceremony.Ch. 1098 When Su Ming saw Yu Xuan being abused by the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World, he flashed with madness and charged at him.Ch. 1099 Huo Kui helped him by fighting other cultivators from that True World and Zhu You Cai was holding back Old You and old Ming, who had grudge towards Dao Kong. After the Ceremony, Dynasts received orders. After seeing his orders, Su Ming gave up an idea on leaving Morning Dao Sect and he left with the bald crane, Xiao Huang, Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. He was to kill Bai Feng, the Sacred Lady of Phoenix Sect.Ch. 1112 They met with the army from the Earthen Pole of War Chamber. It consisted of five million cultivators, about one hundred thousand warships, nearly ten thousand huge stone platforms and thousands of gigantic beasts chained to a planet shining with a seven-colored light. After seeing the army full of thick murderous aura, Huo Kui was pale, the Abyss Dragon shuddered, even Zhu You Cai's pupils shrank, but the bald crane was not impressed. Su Ming's expression didn't change a bit, knowing it was War Chamber’s intentional intimidation. Then Su Ming released his own murderous aura.Ch. 1113 His murderous aura was so thick that it surpassed the ones possessed by many cultivators of War Chamber. His body exudeded a malicious presence, which seemed to be the source of evil in the universe. In the cultivators from the War Chamber’s Earthen Pole a respect was formed. Wild Dog greeted Dao Kong, who was really Su Ming. After explaining their role of bringing Su Ming to his destination, they moved out.Ch. 1114 During one battle, Su Ming and the blad crane were separeted from others.Ch. 1124 Later, One Billion Corpse Soul Seal exploded creating a gap in True Morning Dao World between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier.Ch. 1136 The power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock. Flame Fiends’ Progenitor and Zhu You Cai were on one of the broken planets with cultivators from the War Chamber. They were keeping up a Rune to hold off raging destructive whirlwind.Ch. 1144 Book 6 At some point while Su Ming was gone, Zhu You Cai and Huo Kui joined Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1288 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 Hu Zi, Berserkers and cultivators of Ninth Summit Sect were attacked by those from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. Even though invaders had six-tenths of their cultivation bases suppressed by Su Ming, they were formidable opponents.Ch. 1284 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans. They spent several years together.Ch. 1287 Ch. 1288 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 Powers Zhu You Cai had attained a great completion in Life Realm, and even had taken half a step into Death Realm. Zhu You Cai was able to cut through heaven and earth with a swing of his Life Inequity Spear and to create a crack in space that could devoure thousands of cultivators and several Masters of Fate, Lives and Death. Endless Cycles of Life Art His Master thought him Dao of Life Inequity. Quotes "What joy is there in living?" "I will definitely find the fifth stone, head to the Fifth True World, and find Abyss Builders. No matter what price I have to pay… I will resurrect you!" "Then… if you don’t fulfill your promise to resurrect her, I will make you suffer… the same pain." Reference List Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters